


Confessions

by Gallijaw



Series: A Different Story [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallijaw/pseuds/Gallijaw
Summary: It was unexpected.He never imagined that he would experience  feelings like this, they weren't meant for him.And yet, here we are.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Eren Yeager
Series: A Different Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734289
Kudos: 19





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! This work is a companion piece to the other one, they happen in the same universe.  
> This is from Bert's pov.

I did like you, I still do.

You scared me and... I didn't want to hurt you, but I did.  
I wish I could take it all back.  
I wish that I'd had the courage to tell you how I'd felt, how I feel.  
I wish we could go back to the way things were.

I was confused for a while.  
I'd forgotten about my mission, and even when I remembered it, I still risked it. I risked losing the chance to go home, I risked Annie's life, Reiner's life, my life, and I didn't understand why.

Until that day, when I broke Trost's gate, and Armin told us you'd been killed.  
I broke.  
I felt felt like my whole world was ending.  
I'd lost you.  
And I realized why it hurt so much.

But you came back.  
And yet, I never got to talk to you alone.  
There was no taking back the way things ended last time.

And then, all the shit that happened after that, the look in your eyes when my identity was revealed, it killed me inside.

And yet, even after that, you put your life on the line to save us, to save me, and I ...

I thought I'd lost you again.

I hated myself, cursed myself.  
You became one of, no, THE most important person in my life, and all I'd done was hurt you.

I never got to tell you then, but if these are going to be my last words, then I want to tell you now that, no matter how much you hate me,

Eren...

I love you.


End file.
